villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Five Venom Fists
The Five Venom Fists are Rinjuken's elite fighters, each a master of a branch of Rinjuken based on poisonous animals and distinguished by the colored sashes that they wear. Story The Five Venom Fists were first summoned by Rio to deal with the Gekirangers before Sha Fu intervened. The five stand by as Rio battles Sha-Fu until Jan interfered and the Venom Fists lost to Geki Tohja in a five on one battle for the antidote to Moriya's poison. Kademu Known as the "Many-Handed King of Hell", the white sash-wearing Kademu is a master of the Rinju Centipede Fist style and can deliver extremely fast punches. The fist of the Venom Fist to fight on his own, Kademu set up a Senkenmanda challenge against Ran, Geki Yellow. Though he won because he made the most hits, Kademu lost because Ran's style focuses on accuracy and speed. Infuriated, he removed the bag-hood upon enlarging to show his full power in his Great Castle Whip Ringi before being destroyed by Geki Tohja. Moriya Known as the "Unconfrontable Delusion Disturber", the green sash-wearing Moriya is a master of the Rinju Gecko Fist style that allows him to stick on any surface due to the microscopic hairs on his soles. Following Kademu's death, Moriya mocked his deceased ally before defeating the Gekirangers on the side of a building. However, after training himself, Retu, Geki Blue, forces Moriya back onto the ground and he grew to giant size, using his servered arm and Rapid-Growth Arm Ringi to have an advantage before being destroyed. Sorisa Known as the "Dancer of Terror", the red sash wearing Sorisa is a user of the Rinju Scorpion Fist style as her dance-like kick fighting style mimics a scorpion's sting. With an entourage of Rinshi, Sorisa overpowers the Gekirangers until Maga's interference forced her to leave in a huff. It was only after she is on the verge of defeat that she falls in love with Maga's new macho attitude. Though the lovers proofed to be invincible, Sorisa breaks up with Maga after he got killed off by the Geki Bazooka. Enlarging and using her Pile-up Prison Transformation Ringi with her scorpion familars, Sorisa is killed by Gekitohja. Maga Known as the "Steel-Wall Defender", the yellow sash wearing Maga is a user of the Rinju Toad Fist style that gives him a strong and hard body. Having a crush on Sorisa, Maga mistakenly thought Geki Blue was kissing her as she was attacking him with his enlargement gave him an advantage on Gekitohja. It was only after learning that Sorisa left because of him that Maga ran off ran off crying. Once back at Rinjuu Hall, Maga is convinced by Mele convinces him to toughen up and be a real man to win Sorisa. Taking Mele's words to hard, Maga comes to Sorisa's aid and wins her heart with his smily Oily Body-Armor Ringi. Soon after, the two join forces and prove to be a extremely dangerous duo when not in the middle of making out. Eventually, the Gekirangers manage to obliterate Maga and his defense using the Geki Bazooka. Braco Known as the "One-Hit-Kill Sniping Master", the blue sash wearing Braco is a user of the Rinju Snake Fist style and possesses the Madoku, his six fingers possessing a unique poison that reverses death and bring anything back to life. Though Rio intended to use him to revive the Three Kenma, Braco plots to overthrow Rio instead and offers Mele a place in his regime. But when Mele attempts to kill him, Braco uses one of his Madoku on himself to become a true living being and defeats Mele. Soon after, Braco revives Kademu and Moriya to aid him in assassinating Rio in the middle of his mediation. Luckily, Mele holds the traitors long enough for Rio to come to and kill Kamedu. While Moriya escapes and is killed by the Gekirangers again, Braco is pursued by Mele and is overpowered by her. As Rio watches, Braco attempts to talk Mele into joining him with the promise of life, only to his have remaining fingers ripped off as he dies of impalement in the chest by Mele's tongue. Trivia * Moriya's seiyuu Koichi Sakaguchi provides the voice of Arbok and Jack the Ripper * Maga's seiyuu Takashi Nagasako also provides the voices of Ganondorf and Demise. * They are a homage of the Five Deadly Venoms. See Also * Five Fingers of Poison Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Undead Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Teams Category:Tokusatsu